My Love
by ILuvPkemn
Summary: Sayaka's feelings. AU Mastermind!Celestia [ CeleSaya drabble. ]


If there was something Maizono Sayaka knew was that her crush was dangerous. In a world in which they lived now, full of despair without any means of Naegi Makato around to bring hope, all she had to do was be a good little solider. She didn't know when she first fell in love with her. Maybe it was the way she would be so calm, so serious about everything. She would go out at night to her room to be taught by here how to gamble. It was so confusing in her part, but it felt so right. How the smirks she would make when she figured everything out and became a formable player turned her on. The comfort she was when Naegi killed, by none other than Kirigiri.

At first it didn't make sense. Why would Celestia lend out a helping hand to her? Maybe it was because she found potential in her. Maybe it wasn't love that brought them together. Maybe it was the red string in fate Sayaka liked to think about. Maybe it was just plain destiny. They weren't entitled to become lovers, just classmates, friends, best friends, basically everything.

All except being lovers.

It broke her heart millions of times watching her fawn over Togami. Though she knew that they would never be, it still shattered her heart. Up to the point in asking Celestia what was so important about him.

_"He's rich. He can give me anything."_

_"That's it? For money?"_

_"Sayaka, darling, it's __**all **__about the money now a days."_

After that, she stopped questioning everything. The killing game went on though. Muruko, dead. Killed by her own sister. Sakura? Suicide. Asahina? Same thing. She couldn't live without her best friend. The rest was simple. Executions and deaths every other two days. Until it came down to the last three people. She had thought that now Celestia would be forced to kill one of them. One, she couldn't kill Togami because he was Celestia's lover. As much as she looked the girl, she couldn't do that to her. Two, she couldn't kill Celestia. The girl she had loved ever since they had been thrown in this mess. She would rather die than kill her.

Then the mastermind was revealed. Celestia decided to let them both live because one, Togami was her lover and two; Sayaka was her only loyal friend. This went on for a while, a month turned into two that then turned into three. She was distressed. Seeing her kiss Togami and even once walking into them having sex damaged her even more. But she continued to play the role of a good little solider. Off she went, killing everyone that got in her way. She even killed Naegi's sister, all for pleasing the one she loved.

It was until she got sick of it. Having killed all those people full of _hope _and seeing Togami have **sex **with the girl she loved made something snap in her. For the first time in now five months, she went crazy with her murders. She killed, and killed, and killed until there was no one left. Anyone who was were hiding or fleeing to other countries, where despair didn't exist as much as hope did. It all came crashing down to the last moment.

She killed Togami.

The opposite of what she expected from Celestia's reaction was different. Instead of ordering her to be executed, she clapped and laughed until she came face to face with her. Before she knew it, she was being kissed full of passion. When it ended, she looked back at her crush, the girl she loved more than anything else. And at that moment, she swore her heart stopped beating when she heard what came out of her mouth.

_"I love you, Sayaka Maizono."_

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay, I know I quite fanfiction but I am writing a story for this girl (a one-shot basically) with characters I have NEVER written about so yeah. Plus, I am currently working on a complete and full CeleSaya story, along with rewriting every story I have ever written. (That's right Penguinshipping, I'm looking at you.) So please bear with me. Here's my other account if you guys want it, but I'm not uploading anything at the moment. Maybe just some drabble here (this account will turn into my drabbles account) _


End file.
